A Chad Story
by soupus
Summary: Chad Danforth was popular, hot and dating one of the smartest girls in school. Now he's stuck with Danni Thomas, the new girl, for a class project. Will he push or away or find himself falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is possibly the most random story ever. I don't know why but I feel like doing a Chad story. Poor guy rarely ever get s a story so here goes nothing.**

**Summary: ****Chad Danforth was popular, hot and dating one of the smartest girls in school. Now he's stuck with Danni Thomas, the new girl, for a class project. Will he push or away or find himself falling for her?**

Chad walked into English and took his regular seat. His usual admirers came up to him and he started conversing.

"Everyone sit," Ms. Jane said.

The class took their seats and Ms. Jane sat on top of her desk.

"I have a new class project for you guys. Since we are going to start learning about different eras in Pop Culture I'm going to give you all an era to study then at the end of the four week period you will give a presentation of your era. Along the way you will be showing me what you have accomplished and the first assignment will be due tomorrow."

"Awe," the class mumbled.

"Calm down, it's not going to be anything hard. You guys are going to have to bring me five items representing the era. It can be anywhere from a website URL to a movie or article of clothing. So I'm going to be pairing you guys up and don't ask me to change you because these are final. So doing the 1920's we have Alana and Eddie, 1930's we have Zeke and Jason, 1940's Kelsi and Erick, 1950's Alan and Sandra, 1960's Talan and Gina, 1970's Ryan and Fran 1980's Chad and Danni, 1990's Bianca and Julian and the current time period Brian and Jim. So get with your partners and start discussing what you're going to do."

Chad looked over to Danni. She was the new girl, had just transferred in that week. He hadn't really spoken to her except for the time he asked her for a pencil in math. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm Chad."

"Danni."

"So, do you have any idea what we can do?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Well I'm pretty amped about the 80's so we're going to do great on this."

"Good, I need the grade."

"Ok. If you want we can meet up after school and get all the items together."

"I have basketball practice."

"Oh, um don't worry about it then. I'll just get the stuff on my own. But here's my house address in case you want to pass by."

"Great." She was about to open her mouth but he had already turned to Zeke and Jason.

'_Great, I'm stuck with a jock that isn't going to help me out at all,'_ Danni thought.

When the bell rang she got up and headed to her locker.

"Hey Danni," Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabbi."

Gabriella was pretty much the only person that had spoken to Danni. She was dating Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team and Chad's best friend. She was also best friends with Chad's girlfriend, Taylor.

"So what's up?"

"Well I got paired up with Chad to do a project."

"Oh really? Have fun with that, Chad isn't exactly known for his intelligence."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Hey babe," Troy said, coming up behind Gabriella and putting his arms around her.

"Hey Troy, this is my friend, Danni."

"Oh yeah, the new girl."

"Don't call her that."

"I'm kidding; it's nice to meet you Danni."

"Nice meeting you too. Well I have a project to get to so I'll see you guys around."

"Bye," they said.

"She got paired up with Chad," Gabriella said.

"Oof, that sucks." They walked away.

* * *

Danni walked out to her G-Wagon and drove home.

"Hey how was school?" her mom asked.

"Fine. I got assigned to do a partner project."

"Oh well I'm sure you'll make friends with your partner."

"If I ever see him. He's a stupid basketball player that probably has the IQ of a turtle."

"Come on Danni, give him some credit."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in New York on hotel business; I'm going to join him up there tonight. Will you be ok for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah."

"Sheryl will be right in the guest house so if you need anything just tell her."

"_BEEP, BEEP!"_

"That's my cab."

"Ok, bye mom."

"You want us to send you anything from the house over there?"

"Yeah, I actually left all my art stuff. It should be in a box in my room."

"It'll be here by Thursday."

"Thanks mom." She gave Danni a kiss on the cheek and left.

Danni's parents were the owners of a very famous hotel chain. They had houses all over the world and out of all the houses Danni's father, Derek, decided to move Danni to the one in Albuquerque. Danni was getting into too much trouble in New York and he thought the calm atmosphere of Albuquerque was much needed.

She walked up to her room and opened up her closet.

Danni really was an eighties fanatic. She had every eighties movie made along with LP's, clothes, books, action figures, everything.

She grabbed 'License to Drive' and 'The Goonies', a Michael Jackson LP, a vintage jean jacket and a teen beat magazine from 1987.

* * *

"So I heard you got paired with the new girl for a class project," Troy said to Chad during practice.

"Yeah, I'm super excited," he said sarcastically.

"She seems cool though, I met her earlier today."

"Whatever."

"Hey she's pretty too."

"Once again, whatever. I just hope she knows what she's doing with this project."

"Hey man don't be an ass and help her out."

Troy dribbled the ball and made a basket.

Coach blew the whistle and practice was over.

Once Chad was showered and clean he headed out to his car then to Taylor's house.

"Hey," she said when she opened the door.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?"

"Studying for a math test."

"Well you can do that later."

He started kissing her.

"No Chad, not now. Now's really not a good time, why don't you go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jeez, fine." He left.

* * *

When Danni walked into English the following day Chad was waiting for her by her seat.

"Hey," he said. "You got the stuff?"

"Yeah."

She sat down.

"Good, I was worried you weren't going to bring it."

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

"Ok class, sit next to your partners and we will started presenting our items. If you have a website please type the URL into the computer so we can see the site on the projector, so 1920's come on up."

The presentations went by quickly and Chad and Danni were soon up.

"So as you know we got the 80's era which in my opinion is the best era, ever. Not only was MTV started in the 80's but some of the best music and movies also came to life. The five items that Chad and I have picked out represent the pop culture of the 80's. The two movies we have are a classic, 'The Goonies' and 'License to Drive' starring two of the 80's most popular heartthrobs, Corey Haim and Corey Feldman which leads me to our next item, an issue of Teen Beat from 1987 which as you can see has the Corey's on the cover, along with River Phoenix, and Kiefer Sutherland, yes that is Jack Bauer back in his early days. This is an original Michael Jackson LP and my favorite item a vintage jean jacket that my mom wore to Madonna's first concert and it's actually signed by Madonna as well."

"Whoa," people said.

"Chad can you contribute to this?" Ms. Jane asked.

"Um, well…"

"Chad did you do anything last night?

"Um…"

"Yeah, Chad actually picked out all the items except for the jacket," Danni said.

"Is this true Chad?"

"Yeah, it is," he said.

"Well good job then guys, you get an 'A' for the day."

"Thank you."

After all the presentations everyone came up to Danni to see the jacket.

When the bell rang Danni was the first one out.

Chad quickly ran out of the class and was able to catch up with her out in the parking lot.

"Hey Danni wait up."

"Oh, hey Chad."

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for covering for me back there."

"Don't sweat it." she walked up to her car.

"This is your car?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to go. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." She got into the G-Wagon and pulled out. He waited for her to leave before going back to the building.

* * *

Taylor noticed Chad walking with the new girl. She watched as he walked with her to her car and waited for her to leave before turning back to the school.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hey Taylor."

"So why were you talking to the new girl?"

"We're working on a project together."

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I would have except you kind of kicked me out of your house yesterday."

"Sorry about that but I had to study. Let's hang out now."

"I have basketball practice, you know that."

"What about afterwards?"

"I'll swing by."

"Ok." she kissed him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." he turned around and walked into the school.

* * *

When Danni got him, Sheryl, the house maid, was cooking.

"What's up Sheryl?"

"Hey there sweetie, I'm making you a sloppy joe."

"Sweet, I'm so in the mood for one."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Well your parents called and they are going to be in New York until Sunday."

Danni rolled her eyes. Her parents were always away, she spent more time with Sheryl than with them. When they were living in New York they spent a lot of time over in Europe and when they lived in California they were always in New York. It was no surprise that Danni started spinning out of control, there was nobody there to tell her no. But Danni needed to balance out her life which is why she didn't argue with her parents when they decided to move. She was a smart girl and she wasn't going to screw her life up and be like all those other hotel heiress'.

After eating she showered and got to her homework.

* * *

"Hey so how did it go today in English?" Troy asked Chad as they headed back into the locker room after practice.

"It went great. Danni totally saved my ass."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Ms. Jane asked if I had contributed and she said that I pretty much picked everything out."

"Man, if I was her I would have let you suffer under the spotlight." Troy slapped him on the back and walked away.

"Yeah, I would have too," Chad said to himself.

When he got to Taylor's house Taylor was more than willing to make out with him, but Chad wasn't enjoying it, at all.

"Hey Taylor I have to go," he said, pushing her off.

"Why? Where?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and left.

On his way home he found himself thinking about Danni. He remembered she had given him her address the day before. He opened up his backpack and fished for the small piece of paper.

"7286 Sherman Ave.," he read out loud. He made a quick U-turn and was soon pulling into the front gates of her glorious house.

He turned his F250 off and walked up the front steps, he hesitated but knocked.

* * *

Danni was up in her room watching TV when she heard the door. Sheryl was already in the guest house so she went to answer it. She looked through the giant floor to ceiling window and was surprised to see Chad.

"Hey," he said when she opened the door.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I know this is kind of unexpected but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and what you did for me today."

"Ok?"

"I was wondering if we could talk and get to know each other."

"Sure, come in." she pushed the door open and he walked in.

"You're house is really nice."

"Thanks." They walked into the living room just as Sheryl did.

"Oh I thought I heard the doorbell," she said.

"Yeah, this is Chad, Chad this is Sheryl?"

"Your mom?" Chad asked.

"More like a guardian."

"Nice to meet you," Chad said.

"You too son. You guys want me to whip you something up?"

"Chad you want anything? Sheryl makes the best food ever."

"Well if you're offering."

Sheryl laughed.

"I like him. I'll call you guys in when the food is ready."

"Thanks."

Sheryl walked into the kitchen while Chad and Danni sat in the living room.

"She's cool," Chad said.

"Yeah, definitely the closest person I have right now."

"What about your parents?"

"They're in New York until the end of the week but I don't see them that much anyways. They spend a lot of their time traveling for business."

"What do they do?"

"We own the Cechi hotel chain so they're always going around buying new property."

"Whoa, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Judging from your lack of enthusiasm I take that you're not cool with it."

"Well it can be at times but I just wish they were around more. I mean I spent birth till the age of six living with nanny after nanny in this giant house in L.A., then we moved to New York and from six to twelve I lived in the penthouse of the Cechi hotel on Park Avenue and then we finally to an apartment in Manhattan."

"An apartment?"

"We owned the whole floor."

"Oh."

"What the hell am I doing? I just told you my life story and I'm probably boring you to death."

"No, I think it's really interesting and I did say I wanted to get to know you."

"Well then it's your turn, what's your E! True Hollywood Story?"

"Not that exciting. I've lived here my entire life, played basketball since I was four and that's pretty much it. I'm not a star student but I get by."

"Sometimes getting by isn't enough."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Hey kids the food is ready."

"Come on." Chad followed Danni into the kitchen and Sheryl set down two sloppy joes.

"Sloppy joe? Sweet," Chad said before digging in.

"Um Sheryl Chad here is a basketball player so I think he might need another sandwich. "

"No Problem." She set down a plate of sloppy joes in front of them and Chad inhaled three.

"Oh man that is the best food I have ever eaten," Chad said when he finished.

"Well feel free to come by anytime, I love to cook for Danni and her friends."

"That's an offer I'll take up."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Sheryl."

"Ok, I'm going to go home so I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, Chad if you want swing by."

"I'll be here, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She gave Danni a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Where does she live?"

"Guest house."

"Oh." They walked to the door.

"I have a package for Danni Thomas," the delivery guy said.

"Yeah that's me."

"Sign here." She signed and they brought the box in.

"Thanks." She closed the door and picked up the box.

"Follow me." Chad followed her up to her room. She kneeled down on the floor and opened her box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well I had forgotten some of my art stuff in New York so my parents sent it over."

"You're an artist?"

"It's something I dabble in." she took out a few sketches and then some materials.

"These are really good."

"Thanks," she said as she organized the stuff.

"You have anymore?"

"Yeah, go ahead and open the blue chest." He did so and started looking at all her work.

"Are you taking art at school?"

"No, I want to keep it an at home thing."

"I think you should totally put these up for exhibition. We have a local art gallery and they have shows almost every week."

"No, I don't think I'm up for that."

"Well at least think about it."

"I will."

"Any other hidden talents?"

"Those are for me to know and you to find out."

"I see how you play." She laughed and sat on her bed.

"What about you basketball man, you do anything else besides basketball?"

"Well there is one thing?"

"What?"

"No, I can't tell you."

"Spit it out."

"I love to dance." She stared at him for a second then burst into laughter.

"You're joking."

"No, really. I love it."

"Ok well what can you do?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Using my own technique against me? Very nice."

They talked for a while more and Chad really liked Danni and Danni couldn't say she didn't like him.

"So I think I'm going to head out."

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of late." They walked downstairs.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"We go to the same school Chad, I think we will."

"Right." he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

She waited for him to pull out before closing the door and going back upstairs.

"That was weird," she said as she walked into her room.

* * *

On Chad's drive home all he could think about was Danni and how great she was. When he first saw her at school he thought she was just like every other girl but she wasn't at all. She was different and smart and creative…

"Man why can't I stop thinking about her? You have a girlfriend dude, snap out of it," Chad told himself.

When he got home he showered and went to bed, hoping sleep would get his mind off of Danni.

It didn't because Danni showed up in every one of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," Sheryl said when Danni appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Breakfast will be up in about five minutes."

"All right." she was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she walked to the door and was surprised to see Chad. "Chad?"

"Hey," he said with his adorable smile.

"Hey. So you're here, in my house at seven in the morning. Why?"

"Well Sheryl said I could stop by for breakfast so I thought I would."

"Oh."

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well I didn't think you were actually going to…never mind, come in." he walked into the house and the amazing aroma from the kitchen filled his nostrils.

"Wow, something smells awesome," he said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Chad, so nice to see you again. Here for my food?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Gee, thanks," Danni said sarcastically.

"Getting to see you is pretty sweet too."

"Good save." They sat down and Sheryl placed the plates of food in front of them.

"Dude I'm moving in."

Sheryl smiled; she loved it when people praised her cooking.

"Ready to go?" Chad asked after they finished eating.

"Yeah, bye Sheryl."

"Thank you for breakfast." She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and they left.

"Want to go in my car?" Danni asked.

"It'd be all right if I leave my car here?"

"Yeah of course."

"Sure then."

"Ok." She tossed him the keys.

"You're letting me drive this?"

"Ok it's just a car." They got in and he excitedly turned on the car.

* * *

"Ok what is taking Chad so long?" Taylor asked as she, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke waited outside.

"Taylor calm down, he'll be here soon," Troy said.

Danni's G-Wagon pulled into the parking lot and parked towards the back.

"Why is Chad getting out of that car?" Sharpay asked.

Danni jumped out from the other side clad in her biker jacket and Chad pushed her playfully.

"Why is he flirting with the new girl?" she asked.

"He's not flirting," Taylor said.

Danni put her foot in front of Chad and he stumbled.

As everyone watched the flirting from a distance Taylor began to fume.

Chad stopped Danni halfway and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's he doing?" Zeke asked.

Danni took off and Chad chased her. He stopped by the group.

"Hey, got to go." he gave Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek and continued after Danni.

"We have to get to class, see ya later," Gabriella said before walking away with Troy.

Before Zeke and Sharpay walked away Sharpay leaned in to Taylor.

"I'd keep an eye on her if I were you." she left.

"You bet I am." She stormed into the school and into chemistry which she had with Chad. He wasn't there yet though.

* * *

"Man you're a basketball player and you run that slow?" Danni asked when she got to her class. Both she and Chad were out of breath.

"You got a head start."

"Yeah, ok."

"I'll see you next period."

She nodded.

Chad absentmindedly started leaning in.

"K bye," she said, quickly walking into the class.

"What was I thinking?" he walked away.

Danni sat in her seat and thought about what had just happened.

"Was Chad going to kiss me?"

He couldn't, he had a girlfriend.

She decided to forget about it and started listening to the lesson.

* * *

"What took you so long to get here?" Taylor asked Chad when he snuck into class.

"I forgot something in my locker," he lied.

"Ok… why did you get here today with Danni?"

"I was at her house and she suggested we take her car."

"At her house? For what?"

"Breakfast. Her housemaid is the best cook ever."

"She has a housemaid?"

"And the nicest house in town."

"Well you kind of ignored me this morning."

"I stopped and kissed you."

"Yeah but…"

"Ms. McKessie, quiet."

"Sorry Mr. Sandoval."

They didn't speak for the rest of the class.

* * *

Danni was sitting in her usual seat in math, the desk behind Chad's.

"What's up?" he asked when he sat down.

She smiled at him and opened up her notebook.

They both acted normal and slipped notes to each other all period.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same way. They talked during class and were at each other's houses when they weren't busy with something else.

This all made Taylor's blood boil but the thing was that Danni wasn't trying to steal Chad away from her. She knew Taylor and Chad were together and she respected that.

She was now in third period study hall with Troy, Chad and Sharpay.

"Hey Danni I'm having a costume party tonight at my house and I'd like you to come," Troy said, giving her an invitation.

"Cool, I'll see if I can go."

"Danni Thomas you're needed in the office," an aid said.

"Ok, bye guys."

"Bye." She left.

Chad watched her walk away and Sharpay noticed.

"So are you guys excited to see your girls in bunny costumes tonight?" Sharpay asked. She, Taylor, and Gabriella were each dressing up as a different playboy bunny. Sharpay of course was going to be in pink, Taylor in red and Gabriella in blue.

"I'm super excited," Troy said.

"Yeah, me too," Chad said, but he seemed kind of distant.

"Sure you are," Sharpay said.

* * *

Danni got back to class halfway through sixth period.

"Where have you been?" Chad asked.

"Man they kept in the office for ever. They had like some sort of of emergency so I had to wait."

"Well what did they want?"

"Just to ask me how my week was going and if I had adjusted yet."

"So are you going to go to the party?"

"I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not really into dressing up; I don't even have a costume."

"Oh it shouldn't be hard to find something."

"I don't know."

"Come on, we're all going to be there and it's going to be fun."

"I'll see."

After school they headed to their own houses.

The party was the talk of the school and Danni was sure everybody was going to be there.

She was lying across her bed sketching when she looked at the clock: 8:30.

Everyone was probably already at the party, except her of course. She could tell that Chad really wanted her to go so she got up and put on gray skinny jeans that bagged up at the bottom, a black shirt with a skeleton torso and converse. She knew all the girls were going to be in skimpy lingerie with some sort of animal _item_ attached to it. 'Mean Girls' wasn't lying. Danni would never be caught dead in something like that.

She walked out to her car and left.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Danni around?" Chad asked Troy.

"No, not yet man."

Chad was in jeans and a black t-shirt with a skeleton body on it, Troy was in a Prince Charming costume.

"You think she's going to come?"

"Dude why do you want her here so badly?"

Troy shook his head and walked away.

Chad looked around and saw Taylor chatting away in her skimpy outfit. He had to admit that she looked hot. He walked over to her.

"Hey babe, want to dance?"

"Sure." They walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

* * *

"You have an invitation?" a doorman asked Danni.

"Wow, bouncer and everything. Feel like I'm back in New York." She showed the man her invitation and walked into the house. Troy had a cool set up. He had changed the guest house into a haunted house and the place looked great.

"Hey Danni!" she turned around and Gabriella was standing before her in a blue playboy bunny outfit.

"Hey, Gabbi you look, great."

"Thanks see you around," she said before dancing off.

Danni's prediction was confirmed. All the girls were dressed like skanks.

Happy Halloween

* * *

"I'm thirsty," Taylor said. She walked away from Chad.

"Um, ok I'll just wait here," he said, shaking his head.

Sometimes Taylor was the weirdest chick ever. He looked over to the door and saw Danni talking to Gabriella. Once Gabriella was gone he walked over.

"Hey," he said.

She turned around and they looked at their shirts.

"Guess we think alike," she said.

Chad laughed.

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah. I didn't have anything better to do."

"Sure you didn't," he said with a smile.

"So this place looks cool."

"Yeah, Troy throws the best parties. So want to dance?"

"I thought that was one of your well kept secrets."

"Well maybe it's time for me to spill."

She smiled and they walked to the dance floor.

* * *

Taylor turned around, water bottle in hand only to see Chad dancing with Danni.

Why was he smiling like that?

Why was he getting so close to her?

Why did they look so…together?

She scoffed and stomped away.

* * *

"Wow, I never expected you to move like that," Danni said as she got some water.

"You're not drinking?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm not into that."

"Oh, ok." he put the beer down and poured himself some soda. "I shouldn't be either."

She smiled for the tenth time that night.

'_She has such a beautiful smile,'_ Chad thought.

"Want to take a walk outside?"

"Sure." They walked out the back door and started down the small path to a gazebo Troy had. "Troy has a nice house."

"Yeah well I thought he had the nicest house in town until I saw yours."

"I guess mine is a little bigger."

"Yeah, just a little."

He smiled and slowly linked his fingers with hers.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Danni you're…" he started but she cut him off by kissing him.

When she pulled back he had a smile on his face. He was expecting her to be smiling but she wasn't.

"I… I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Danni it's ok."

"It's not. You have a girlfriend. God! I'm so sorry."

"Danni…"

"I have to go." She ran to the side of the house and out to the front yard. Chad started after her but by the time he got to the front the G-Wagon was speeding down the street.


End file.
